Royal Berries
by madinofblue
Summary: Royal Highness leads Berry into the lecture room, but what happens when Royal Highness has Berry have a taste of how he really feels about her.


**Royal Berries**

**Basically and alternate ending to TMM al la mode pages 119-112**

**WARNING: kissing scenes and light sexual references **

**I DON'T OWN THE TMM SERIES**

The room was not as dark as Berry thought is would be, it was warmly lit with a few lights. There was only a few windows, it was a classroom setting known the to cat-bunny-girl's eyes. Behind her stood a 17-year-old male with glasses, dark colored hair and wearing a typical formal teacher's outfit. He led her to a nearby chair and put his hands on her shoulders, putting some pressure on them and saying in a soft tone of voice "Now sit down and just relax," "O-okay" Berry stammered, the probable was she couldn't relax, she felt so tense.

The man walked over to the left side of her sitting body and fiddled with a piece of Berry's hair and complimented softly "You have such beautiful hair…a perfect blonde," Berry couldn't help but blush a little on the inside. The man, named Royal Highness now stood in front of her and told her, "Eyes are just like mirrors, that reflect your heart and the hearts of others…look into my eyes, what do you see in them?"

Royal Highness couldn't take it much longer, a creepy feeling coming from his lips was starting to take hold of his normal senses, yes the crazy unfamiliar urge….to kiss. YES! He wanted to kiss her so badly right now, it wasn't exactly his fault her told her _"Are you ready for me Miss Shirayuki_" he don't mean for to be a slightly sexual innuendo!

He moved in closer to the blonde girl, the urge to kiss her getting stronger and giving him a very uncomfortable feeling in his pants (AN: O/////O). "Your eye color is amazing too…brown but in this light almost dark red" Berry blushed a deep rose red and opened her mouth a little.

By now Royal Highness couldn't take it anymore! His lips ached like hell; it felt like white-hot flames raging at his mouth during an illegal class prank. His chest ached like it would shatter any minuet now. He had to adjust his pants briefly to take on the uncomfortable feeling stirring in his lower half.

Ucha, who was hiding in Berry's pocket, was squirming and trying to get out, but Royal Highness had sealed the pocket shut!

Back with Berry she was embarrassed, no one had ever complimented on her appearance in such a way before, with Tasuku is was the same old Your-oh-so-cute comments that kept on getting old and cliché. With Royal Highness, it wasn't the same. She wouldn't admit it but she kind of liked it how he commented on every aspect of her beauty, the way he spoke those comments had subtle variations, but all of them had one thing in common, his voice had turned from evil and cold to almost romantic, and maybe even a little sexy. Her own lips started to ache and her blush deepen bit-by-bit was he leaned in closer and closer. She felt like jelly, almost immobilized and weak.

Royal Highness leaned in a little to close for Berry's comfort, his eyes were narrowed, his eyelashes brushing against each other, his glasses somewhat got in the way. He threw them to the floor, not caring weather they shattered on the floor or not. He laid a soft hand on Berry's face and brushed her blonde hair out of the way. His lips were within kissing distance of hers. "Ahhh…." Royal Highness breathed softly, the wind escaping from his mouth hitting Berry's lips like rocks.

He was almost there, he was going to kiss Berry, he had no idea what he secretly liked about her, but he was as confident as hell it wasn't her appearance, as pretty as she was, maybe is was he strong sense of duty, her loyalty to her loved ones, her bravery, he couldn't pick and chose now.

"Pleas I….uhhh…mmmm…..Royal….." Berry breathed pleadingly with a deep sense of worry. "Is that a no?" Royal Highness purred softly and in a slightly erotic tone of voice. Berry found no answer.

Berry felt Royal Highness's lips pull hers open a little wider, the felt like silky red roses with out a tear or scratch and no holes eaten by bugs. Berry's felt more like melted ice cream on the 4th of July in the afternoon with a slight mango-skin-like feel. He leaned in a little closer the SMASH! It was the perfect way to describe how Royal Highness kissed Berry, he moved his lips opening them and closing them again, just to get a good feel around Berry's own lips. Royal Highness made a sound like he had eaten a delicious fancy food ant an Italian restaurant.

Royal Highness had no idea what it was like to kiss a girl, let alone a Mew Mew, so he wanted a full taste and slipped his tong and liked around the insides of Berry's mouth. Berry felt so warm, almost like she was beside a warm fireplace after a long day in winter and returned his favor with grace, sliding her own tong into Royal Highness's mouth. The Crusader's eyes widened and then closed again.

Berry had lost herself in the moment, Tasuku never I here whole life made Berry feel quite like this, it was like Royal Highness had a kiss trick up his romantic sleeve. Berry would hate to admit it but before this moment she had somewhat of a crush on him, the elegance he possessed with even his most distortive movements, he seemed so unreal, irregular, like a fallen angel, to top that off he had such devilish looks, he was pretty good-looking come to think of it.

Berry decided now that Tasuke was just to cliché for her, it was always the same thing every day, the cliché commentary Tasuku added was just to cliché for Berry, she needed someone that would add a thrill to her life, not try and make it a primrose path and a bed of roses. Royal Highness had given her that, she didn't care about age differences and other stuff like that now, Tasuku was going to be just an old friend, nothing more.

It was then that Royal Highness needed air, so he pulled away, Berry's saliva dripping from his mouth. Berry stood up, blushing like crazy. "Did you like that" Royal Highness purred in a husky, sexy voice. Berry blushed deeper as she replied, "yes" in a wispy voice.

Royal Highness blushed a bit on the inside not caring if his leader Duke would kill him later. "I don't just like you for your looks Berry, you have determination, will power, loyalty, grace, the things I like in a girl, by the way you're a great kisser," Royal Highness remarked. Berry blushed as she said softly "Thank you," Berry wouldn't admit what she liked him for, maybe because he was un-cliché and had grace and a strong willed attitude even with his most insane movements, Berry wasn't like most superheroes, she saw what good he could do, but for now she had to keep he head above the Mew Mew's water.

Royal Highness looked at his watch and his eyes widened "It's 2:50," he reminded Berry. Berry looked outside; it was fall so it was almost evening! "I have to go!" Berry told Royal Highness as she ran out the door. _"Such a silly girl…..hhhhhh how loveable" _Royal Highness thought to himself as he vanished into thin air.

Berry looked at the sky, it was a vibrant sunset . Berry thought about Royal Highness for a bit and said to herself "Maybe he isn't so bad after all?" and ran back home.

The end

My lovey-dovey Royal HighnssXBerry oneshot XD


End file.
